infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Sasha Blouse (Attack on Titan)
A huntress turned soldier, Sasha is a looper from the Attack on Titan branch of loops Appearance Sasha is a young brunette woman with light brown eyes. Within or outside her loop, she is seen wearing the military garb of her worlds Armed forces. History Before looping, Sasha Blouse (alternatively, Braus) was raised in a village well away from most of humanity. Her village relied primarily on hunting game for food, as opposed to the farming that most other towns and villages practiced, and thus Sasha was taught from an early age the art of archery, horse riding, and tracking. Following the fall of Wall Maria, the region around Sasha's home village was overrun by refugees, causing a horrific food shortage and forcing the village to adopt farming, to Sasha's chagrin. Following an argument with her father over whether or not they should hold to their old traditions, Sasha left and joined the military. During the events of her first loop, Sasha participated in the military upraising and was able to survive throughout most of the loop, but died tragically from a gun wound to the stomach. So ended Sasha's first loop, with the girl significantly traumatized. Sasha's second loop was in the Code Lyoko universe, where, luckily, the major villain of the loop, XANA, was awake and willing to help the other loopers help Sasha. Inside the loops, Sasha remains bright and cheery, though still scared of guns, and is also one of the most empathetic people amongst the Attack loopers. She remains a strong food aficionado, but can curb her appetite when necessary, and is very keenly aware of how other people need and treat food. Abilities Archery Skills: Sasha has demonstrated excellent archery skills both inside and outside of her baseline, and has used them to wound a Titan, sharp-shoot attacking humans, and has been able to hit a very small hand gun from thirty paces. Lyoko Form: Sasha's first fused loop enabled her to gain a Lyoko Form, which can best be described as a super-hero costume that can be used inside digital space. Sasha's Lyoko Form is a mix of a large purple cat-girl and her military outfit, and grants her minor precognition, laser arrows that fire from the back of her hand, and preternatural balance. It also comes with a hover board, called the Overboard. Digitizer: A holdover from her first fused loop, Sasha has a specially designed device that can generate digital space, allowing her to assume her Lyoko Form at will. Conduit Powers: Sasha gained conduit powers (essentially an elemental superpower), which granted her the ability to manipulate the growth of potatoes, through potato grenades, and maintain complete immunity to all harmful materials derived from potatoes. Zoology, Biology, and Botany: Due to extensive hunting experience, Sasha is an expert in the natural world, familiar with most species in not only taste, but behavior and range. Chakra Manipulation: Sasha has shown the ability to create shadow clones, meaning she possesses chakra. Pokemon Training: Sasha has been shown to be able to tame the legendary Pokemon Raikou, suggesting skills in this field. Relations Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Attack on Titan